Crying children
by Poisoncloud
Summary: What can you do for the child hated from birth.Torn from the womb to be cast out as a deamon,a devil, not seen for what he truly is a hero...
1. The night

Hi this is my first story fanfic so be nice!!

I do not own any of the Naruto characters

(If I did Sasuke would still be with that pedophile Orochimaru and Naruto and Itachi would live happily ever after away from the village)

Itachi stands up

Itachi: Thank you!!!

Dose a little happy dance

Naruto: T T NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

On to the story…..

"Life's a lie"

Naruto knew this. It was his prayer, his code, his truth his everything. Every word that pored out of there lips were lies.

"We'll be together forever", "We care", and the accursed "We love you" all left an acidic taste in his mouth whenever heard or spoken

to him. "hhhuuu" he sighed his breath turning into puffs in the brisk winter night air. And even though the night was peaceful and tranquil

he could not help but flinch and shudder at every noise he heard, or every shadow that passed his way. It was always nights like these

when he was most afraid. It was quite ironic actually here he was a trained Anub(did I spell that right?) trained to be a ruthless killer with

no emotions practically a weapon for his village. He could handle murder, blood, pain, and death without so much as flinching. Yet the

peace and serenity that night brought scared the shit out of him. Yet it wasn't so much the night that frightened him, it was what the night

brought …

his memories.

So did you like it? If you did please review

Next chapter

_**Flashback **_

"_**Why, why do you hate me……what did I do?" a little boy no older than four trembled starting to see a pool of blood form**_

_** around his feet. Blood…. and not just any ones blood… his blood.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters

(If I did Sasuke would still be with that pedophile Orochimaru and Naruto and Itachi would live happily ever after away from the village)

Hi I'm so happy people commented on this story

So to show my gratitude …

Here's another chapter enjoy

Ps: please review

Puppy dog eyes, _**please **_

_**Last chapter:**_

_**Yet it wasn't so much the night that frightened him, it was what the night brought …**_

_**his memories.**_

_**-------------------------------- **_

Memories… he shuddered

memories….

painful secrets,

tears of pain and regret,

and unspoken screams of fear.

Yes Naruto's memories were not full of sunshine and happiness as every one thought they were. It was the exact opposite; they were

composed of the darker side of life, the darker side of everything. He looked around, broken homes, corpses of animals lying on the

ground in front of him, and shops burned down or vandalized. He smirked (think the Uchiha smirk but ten times scarier "shudders" too

scary way too scary) what had become of his poor pathetic village? So many things had changed, Sasuke returned from the pedophile

formally known as Orochimaru. Sakura had finally given up on sasuke and married garra, and Kakashi and Iruka gave up teaching to

be together and moved to suna. He sighed, then again some things hadn't changed at all, they still hated him, still scorned him, betrayed

him, and were still unworthy of his talents. But the main thing that stayed the same was that he still forgave them. Why he forgave even

he forgot but he still forgave them for every thing they had done to him.

"**Splash"**… 'Splash?' he stopped in his tracks 'Impossible there couldn't be any water here… It hasn't rained in five days' Naruto

looked down at his feet, expecting to see dry ground but was surprised when he found his shoes submerged in a puddle of an almost

metallic liquid…. 'Wait metallic?' he bent down and dipped his fingers in the mysterious liquid "It's warm…" He began to shake as he

realized what the substance was. "Warm, Metallic it couldn't be" he muttered under his breath as he slowly lifted his fingers out of the

substance. He lifted his hand to the light and blanched; for his hand was dyed crimson red in his knew found discovery. Blood…

Blood…..

_**Flashback **_

"_**Why, why do you hate me……what did I do?" a little boy no older than four trembled starting to see a pool of blood form around his feet. Blood…. and not just any ones blood… his blood.**_

He shook his head to get rid of the awful memory. He looked around the clearing looking to find the source of the blood. "What

caused this?" He whispered as if afraid he would get caught, as he began turned the corner not finding anything wounded enough to

bleed that much blood. He turned the corner and his breath caught in his throat. "**Hinata**"

So did you like it? If you did please review

Next chapter

"Kill the demon" they screamed "Kill him don't leave him alive"

He began to run only one thing on his mind "Why?"


End file.
